


Awake

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Awake

Title: Awake  
Author: Poly  
Key words: Mulder/Skinner, slash, but nothing explicit  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Not right now, thank you.  
Disclaimers: Not mine.  
Spoilers: None  
E-mail for feedback:   
Notes: This is a companion piece to Sleep. Even shorter.

* * *

I often wake up in the middle of the night. Since I was a child, since I can remember. It's always a strange place, waking up in semi-darkness and the night silence. It's a place when you can hear your sister sleeping long after she has disappeared or you can hear your parents arguing long after nobody's home. You never know whether the good things will vanish or the bad things will stay.

I used to hate it, more than I hated the incidents of insomnia that plagued me occasionally or the nightmares themselves. I know the dreams aren't real and I know what to do when I am too wired to sleep: running is good, sex is better. But I hate not being sure and I hated being there.

But in the end it was in the middle of the night the first time I knew. I opened my eyes and saw him, sleeping beside me, his body slightly turned towards me, knowing in sleep that I was there. He knew what I didn't know and suddenly this was for real, he was going to be here in the morning and in the morning I would still love him even more.

I still wake up in the middle of the night, but it doesn't bother me as much. Walter says it's because I am older, but I know better. I am sure he knows too, although he doesn't say. Maybe in the middle of the night. I for once can wait.

* * *

Feedback very much appreciated at 


End file.
